


Как достичь совершенства (и что делать после)

by tenkosh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Первый секс — это сложно, когда твой парень придурок. Сложнее только второй, третий и все последующие.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от M до E





	Как достичь совершенства (и что делать после)

— Еще раз!

— Ты придурок, — быстро ответил Кагеяма, скрывая смущение. — Мы не на поле. И это не пас, который надо пробить.

— Разве это что-то меняет? — Хината, широко распахнув честные глаза, как всегда спрашивал абсолютно искренне. 

Кагеяма раздосадованно фыркнул, не найдясь с ответом (каким-либо, кроме очередного «Придурок»). Конечно, это ничего не меняло. Все было так же серьезно, как во время матчей, и они собирались тренироваться столько, сколько потребуется, пока не получится идеально — прямо как с пасами. 

«Еще раз!» — требовал Хината, едва придя в себя после того, как нелепо быстро кончал. Они и сделать ничего толком не успевали. 

«Еще раз!» — просил Хината после своих ужасных, неловких движений, из-за которых, тем не менее, слишком быстро кончал уже Кагеяма. 

Совсем как на поле. Удивительное сочетание неопытности, рассинхронизации и при этом абсолютного понимания. И желания, разумеется. 

«Еще раз!» — кричал Хината. 

«Еще раз», — повторял за ним Кагеяма. 

В отличие от спортзала, в спальне не было никого, кто мог бы взять их за шкирку, назвать придурками уже обоих и уложить спать пораньше. Поэтому они и не успокаивались, пока окончательно не выдыхались и не падали без сил.

— А в этот раз было неплохо, да? — уточнил Хината, сглотнув. Он бесстыдно слизнул сперму с ладони, которую всегда подставлял под подбородок, не давая семени стечь ниже. 

— Угу. 

Разумеется, «неплохо» их обоих не устраивало. 

— Теперь дай мне попробовать. — После короткого перерыва Кагеяма перевернулся и навис над Хинатой. Наклонился за поцелуем — уже далеко не таким неумелым, как в первые разы, когда это были мокрые, скользкие прикосновения, во время которых непонятно, что делать с языком, губами, зубами и самим собой. 

Пытаясь опустить руки на пояс Хинаты, Кагеяма привычно ударился локтем о стену, зашипел и заерзал, отодвигаясь немного. На этой дурацкой односпальной кровати на двоих постоянно не хватало места. Ее, наверное, с начальной школы не меняли: короткая, узкая даже для одного. Может, Хината из-за нее не вырос? 

— Осторожнее. 

— Без тебя знаю, — проворчал Кагеяма. 

— Надо было оставаться на диване. Там хотя бы спинка мягкая. 

— В прошлый раз мы упали с дивана. 

— Мы и отсюда… — Хината не закончил, и несколько секунд они пристально смотрели друг на друга, наверняка оба думая о том, чтобы скатиться на пол сразу. Но в итоге так и остались лежать. 

Хината приподнялся, целуя его в шею, едва задевая зубами, но не кусая, — казалось, он постоянно борется с этим желанием оставлять следы. Иногда он срывался, и приходилось заклеивать засосы пластырем, но и это было лучше, чем когда Хината «включал голову» и «управлял желаниями». И кусал ягодицы, которые ведь «никто не видит». 

Кагеяма провел ладонями по крепким бедрам, обхватил член Хинаты. 

Они делали это десятки раз, и Кагеяма уже знал все его реакции: сбивалось дыхание, Хината начинал неконтролируемо метаться по постели и извиваться, дрожащими руками сжимать простыни, на секунды замирая в напряжении. Кагеяма знал, но все равно внимательно и жадно смотрел, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали. 

Хината выгнулся, запрокидывая голову, и Кагеяма навалился сверху, вдавил его в матрас, ограничивая движения, одновременно прижимая к члену Хинаты свой и заключая их вместе в кольцо пальцев. Неплохо. Да, даже хорошо. 

Хината обнял — обхватил — его за шею одной рукой, влажно поцеловал, широко открывая рот и соскальзывая губами на подбородок. Они оба почти не закрывали глаз, и Кагеяма видел его восторженный взгляд, когда Хината тоже опустил на их члены мозолистую, шершавую ладонь. 

И ощущения сразу стали совсем другими. 

Их движения идеально, безупречно дополняли друг друга, Хината добавлял то, чего не хватало в ласках одного Кагеямы. А главное, они делали это вместе, одновременно, взаимно, и Кагеяма чувствовал руку Хинаты на их членах, пока дрочил сам, и знал, что чем приятнее ему самому, тем лучше Хинате в тот же момент. Только вместе это могло быть настолько хорошо. И лучше. И еще. И еще лучше. 

Они кончили одновременно, прижимаясь обнаженными телами и соприкасаясь ртами — не в поцелуе, а лишь задевая губами губы, распахнутые в немом стоне.

Даже физически оргазм был сильнее и ярче обычного, но и его почти перекрывало моральное удовлетворение. Получилось. Лучше, чем когда-либо. 

Хината уставился на свою ладонь, испачканную спермой, так, как смотрел на руку после потрясающе пробитого паса. Наверняка это счастливое и будто удивленное выражение на его лице никогда не надоест Кагеяме. Как и вообще все это.

Их взгляды встретились, и после паузы они одновременно выдохнули то единственное, что снова крутилось в голове: 

— Еще раз! 

Кагеяма засмеялся, скатываясь с Хинаты и чудом удерживаясь на краю кровати, потом потянулся за салфетками. 

В конце концов, они не собирались останавливаться, только достигнув нового предела. Прямо как на площадке.


End file.
